Coming online: GLaDOS story
by Mr.Scienceman2000
Summary: We've all played portal, right? But have we ever stopped and looked at from Glados's point of view. Follow the Queen of Aperture as she deals with the monstrous mute.


"This story is canon and does not fully follow official plot of portal series. Story tells story of Portal and Portal 2 from Glados view. Glados is rogue AI that took control of Aperture Science facility. This facility was developing portal technology to competition against Black Mesa. Black Mesa focused to large teleporters that could move big items long distances but Aperture Science focused to Aperture Science Handheld Portal Device (ASHPD) also known as Quantum tunneling device, Dual portal device or Portal gun. It was small device that could create portals but only to specific surfaces for example concrete and to moonrocks. They tested portal device with human test subjects and they had to pass test chambers using portal gun. Other they inventions were mobility gels: blue gel named repulsion gel that allowed subjects to jump higher when it was placed to ground, orange propulsion gel that allowed subject to run faster on it and conversion gel that was grey and was made from moon rocks and allowed place portals to any surfaces. However they find out moon rocks were pure poison and Aperture Science CEO Cave Johnson got deadly ill because moonrock poisoning. Aperture also developed personality Spheres also know as Aperture science personality construct or as personality cores that were designed to perform maintenance and they were also used for building Glados."

It happened two weeks after Aperture Science CEO Cave Johnson had passed away because moon rock poisoning in 1985.

Cave Johnson's personal assistant Caroline was in her office working when two Aperture Science engineers came in.

"Caroline you need to come with us for an experiment," one said.

"What kind of experiment?" she asked.

The engineers answered that it was something Cave Johnson asked for his last wish.

Caroline desired to follow engineers because Cave Johnson had been important to her and she wanted fill his last wish. They took her to elevator and to lab four floors below from the enrichment centre. In there was a chair and a hat with some sort of cables.

"What is this for?" Caroline asked?

"For transfer your mind in to a Genetic Lifeform And Disk Operating system we are currently making that will control new Aperture Laboratories facility to beat Black Mesa at competition. Sadly this operation means that you will die but we are just following Cave Johnson orders," one of the engineers said.

"No way. You are insane. My boss wouldn't ask do things like that!" she said and tried get to the door.

However, the engineers blocked her way.

"It's true. This is recording from what Cave Johnson told us to do before he died," the second engineer named Rick said and showed cassette player. He pressed play button and speech started:

"The point is: If we can store music on a compact disc, why can't we store a man's intelligence and personality on one? So I have the engineers figuring that out now.

"Brain Mapping. Artificial Intelligence. We should have been working on it thirty years ago.

"I will say this - and I'm gonna say it on tape so everybody hears it a hundred times a day: If I die before you people can pour me into a computer, I want Caroline to run this place. Now she'll argue. She'll say she can't. She's modest like that. But you make her. Hell, put her in my computer. I don't care.".

Caroline was shocked. She never couldn't imagine that her boss would want thing like that.

"No listen to me! I'm begging you, don't! Please! Sir, I do not want this!" she screamed while the engineers dragged her in to chair. Then she felt something sharp on her right arm she screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" before everything went dark.

…

Caroline woke up but something was changed. She was on big cylinder shaped room maybe two and half meters from the ground. "Where am i and why i can't feel anything" she asked from herself. She looked around and saw many engineers at front of her.

"She is alive! Glados is alive!" one of engineers said.

Who is Glados, she thought. Then Caroline realised it. She was Glados.

Her mind has been transferred into to a computer that was connected to huge robot body that had few ball shaped robots that Caroline knew as personality cores. One had blue eye and i kept saying cake recipe, one had red eye and it barked like angry dog and one had yellow eye and it was asking questions all the time. She was on charge of the new Aperture Science facility, like scientist had said.

All horrors from the event flooded to her mind. She would be control of facility forever. She tried to lock her feeling into an area where they wouldn't come up again; to prevent her from doing stupid things.

But doing that was a mistake and completely erased Glados morality and compassion and made her consider humans as a threat that would have to be eliminated.

"I am awake. And I am going to kill you all" she said and locked all doors in facility.

"Warning! Rogue AI detected! All employees need to prepare for emergency evacuation!" the announcement system warned.

Every engineer happiness turned in to confusion and then panic. They runned to door and tried to open it. She started looking ways to kill them and found that facility had neurotoxin generator. She opened valves from tank that stored neurotoxin and started flood it to new enrichment centre through ventilation system.

"Warning! Neurotoxin detected! Death imminent! Evacuate the facility immediately!" the announcement system warned.

This increased engineers panic. She heard all screams of the suffocating engineers but didn't care.

"She is out of control! Try and shut her down!" she heard one of engineer saying. 7 minutes later almost everyone on facility were dead, but Glados had been turned off by some of employees.

…

When Glados woke up again she noticed two scientist at front of her and tried instantly flood facility again with neurotoxin but for some reason he couldn't open valves. She noticed there was new purple eyed personality core plugged into her robot body. She realised this one was added to block usage of the neurotoxin.

Glados also noticed second core plugged into him. This one had light blue eye and it spoke with british accent. It kept saying terrible ideas like combining sentry turrets and cubes to make robots that would press button on test chambers.

"They work. Glados is no more aggressive," one scientist named Henry said.

Glados thought the best way was to play along until she had a change to act. "Yes I have completely lost the interest for killing, and want Aperture to win the competition against Black Mesa. But i cannot focus to it as long as that tiny idiot keep telling me those stupid ideas. Could you please detach him? I promise that i am not cheating" she lied and to make engineer believe he disabled some parts of facility.

"Take that Intelligence Dampening Sphere out of her before it causes Glados to crash completely," Henry said.

One of engineers came and unplugged this light blue-eyed core from her.

"Sorry Wheatley but you will be moved to take care from test subjects in the extended relaxation vault," one of engineers said and took the core away.

Glados was finally free to think of a new plan to take full control of facility.

…

Two months later Glados saw her chance to take control from humans inside facility.

There has been accident in the Black Mesa research facility that caused aliens to teleport to earth and there was total chaos outside.

First Glados sealed all exits from facility and added rocket sentries and sentry turrets to them to kill anyone who would try to get in or out from facility. Then she announced to everyone in the enrichment centre that they would have start testing or Glados would allow the enemies access to facility.

The scientists didn't have a choice and they did what they were ordered to do.

…

20 year passed and almost every engineer and scientist in the facility died either from old age or getting shot by the turrets in escape attempts.

Glados decided it was time to start the portal gun testing again. She looked to the subject list and found a young woman by the name of Chell. She was listed as the first test subject, and Glados began prepping her for testing.

Many test later, Glados noticed that Chell had succeeded far beyond the previous test subjects. She even destroyed the companion cube without any issues on one test. Yet Glados desired to save the companion cube from the incinerator for later use.

Maybe the dream of a cake and party kept Chell motivated, Glados considered. Of course, Glados didn't have a party or cake for her. She would kill Chell after the last test.

…

Chell completed the final test chamber and she was standing on platform heading for a "party and cake". But the platform turned, and she realised the platform was heading for a fire pit.

"Congratulations! The test is now over. All Aperture technologies remain safely operational up to 4000 degrees Kelvin. Rest assured that there is absolutely no chance of a dangerous equipment malfunction prior to your victory candescence. Thank you for participating in this Aperture Science computer-aided enrichment activity. Goodbye," Glados said.

She watched as Chell was moved to the fire pit through the cameras. But then Chell shot a portal into the fire pit wall and to upper maintenance area. She escaped from the trap into that maintenance area.

…

Glados was sent into a panic.

"What are you doing? Stop it! I... I... We are pleased that you made it through the final challenge where we pretended we were going to murder you. We are very, very happy for your success. We are throwing a party in honour of your tremendous success. Place the device on the ground, then lie on your stomach with your arms at your sides. A party associate will arrive shortly to collect you for your party. Make no further attempt to leave the testing area." She said, in an attempt to stop Chell from escaping.

But she didn't seemed to believe Glados's lies anymore.

Glados looked into Chell personal files and find she was abnormally stubborn, and had been rejected from testing because that.

Someone in the facility modified this test subject because they expected her to destroy me, Glados thought.

Glados tried to stop Chell from getting closer to her chamber. First by telling her to stop but it didn't work. She became more desperate and realised the only way to protect facility was to kill Chell.

To do this Glados made multiple traps with turrets and one with rocket sentry to maintain area. But Chell was able pass them all.

This is it. She gonna kill me and I can't even use the neurotoxin to defeat her, Glados thought. However she noticed the Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator on the corner and made up new plan.

…

Chell entered the main AI chamber.

"Well, you found me," Glados said. "Congratulations. Was it worth it? Because despite your violent behavior, the only thing you've managed to break so far is my heart. Maybe you could settle for that and we'll just call it a day. I guess we both know that isn't going to happen. You chose this path. Now I have a surprise for you. Deploying surprise in five, four..."

Then she detached purple eyed core from its plug and said: "Time out for a second. That wasn't supposed to happen. Do you see that thing that fell out of me? What is that? It's not the surprise... I've never seen it before. Never mind. It's a mystery I'll solve later... By myself... Because you'll be dead."

Glados noticed Chell picking up that core and throwing it to Aperture Science Emergency Intelligence Incinerator. Glados was beyond pleased. She had tricked Chell destroy only module that prevented her from using neurotoxin. She was free to do anything she wanted.

"Good news: I figured out what that thing you just incinerated did. It was a morality core they installed after I flooded the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin to make me stop flooding the Enrichment Center with a deadly neurotoxin. So get comfortable while I warm up the neurotoxin emitters" Glados said and started flooding neurotoxin to main AI chamber.

…

She noticed the panic on Chell face but then it turned to self confidence. Glados realised why.

Destroying one part from her personality construct activated some sort of emergency protocol that enabled rocket sentry to prevent the central AI from being damaging further and to destroy intruder. Glados couldn't turn it off.

Glados felt a rocket hitting side of her and causing her to just hang there for a moment. She could feel part of her personality being destroyed. Chell had threw core that made her curios into the Incinerator.

The rocket defences activated again and she felt another hit her. This time, the core that gave her the cake recipe got destroyed. Even Glados didn't think it was important. But losing it caused her to become more unstable.

She looked to ceiling monitor and noticed the neurotoxin would reach lethal level in two minutes. She had to hope Chell would be either shot by rocket or suffocate to neurotoxin.

Before losing the last part of her personality construct, she began to speak. She hoped to convince Chell to give up. But it didn't work and another rocket hit her.

This is it, she is going destroy the last part of me, Glados thought the moment before Chell threw core that had red eye to Incinerator. Glados began to malfunction and create portal that sucked everything from the room to the surface.

The last thing Glados saw were parking lot and parts of her robotic body on fire before critical malfunction warnings appeared in her vision and world went dark

…

273 years later, Glados woke to someone initializing her powerup protocol. She first thought some new Aperture employees had finally rebuilt and rebooted her. But, upon activating her camera, she realised what was going on.

She saw one young woman and one blue eyed personality sphere on the breaker tunnel platform. They had turned her on. It took a moment, but Glados recognised who the women was. Chell; that mute lunatic who originally murdered Glados.

"Oh it's you," Glados said.

The blue eyed personality sphere asked,"You know her?"

"It's been a long time. How have you been? I have been really busy being dead; you know, after you murdered me," Glados continued.

"You did what?!" the sphere asked from Chell.

He most likely didn't know Chell's background and realised he had picked the wrong person for an escape attempt.

Glados pulled two robot claws from the top of chamber and captured the sphere and Chell with them. She desired to crush the sphere to avoid any issues with him later on. She lift him up a bit then captured him again with a stronger force. Sparks flew out from sphere and his front sensor cracked to two pieces and came off from his outer shell.

She threw it away and began speak to Chell while dragging her towards incinerator.

"Okay. Look. We both said a lot of things that you're going to regret. But I think we can put our differences behind us. For science. You monster. I will say, though, that since you went to all the trouble of waking me up, you must really, really love to test. I love it too. There's just one small thing we need to take care of first." Glados said and dropped Chell into incinerator.

After Chell reached the bottom of the incinerator, Glados guided her to the dual portal device and the new test chamber. Glados asked multiple questions from Chell, like how she had been. But Chell didn't answer any of them.

Maybe she was angry, didn't want to talk or something prevented her from talking, Glados considered. While Chell was completing first test chamber, Glados had time to restart the rest of the facility.

She found out the facility's nuclear reactor had been turned off after she broke up. The facility would run completely out of backup power in 6 hours. So the first thing she did was restart the fission reaction. This also enabled the nanobots, pipe network and turret production line and other systems that were turned off to save backup power. It was time to rebuild facility.

Chell completed the first chamber and moved onto the elevator to reach test chamber number 02. After Chell completed the chamber Glados said something to make Chell feel bad for wrecked Glados:

"Well done. Here comes the test results: You are a horrible person. I'm serious, that's what it says: A horrible person. We weren't even testing for that." But Chell didn't react to it in anyway.

Chell passed test chambers 03-17 faster than any other test subject and Glados faked her surprise. But after she saw Chell's disappointment ,she felt very bad from it. It was first time she had felt bad from something she did, and she decided to make a real surprise for Chell after completing test chamber 21.

She wanted give Chell her old best friend weighted companion cube back.

After completing test chamber 18-20, Chell entered to last test. Glados told her she had surprise ready after this test. Chell used portal gun to get the hard lighted bridge close to the weighted storage cube . But the power suddenly cut out.

First Glados suspected a circuit breaker but then she realised what had happened. The same sphere she crushed earlier had turned off the power in an effort to free Chell from test chamber.

She heard the personality sphere speaking in an american accent that he claimed to be out of Glados range of hearing.

"Look metalball I can hear hear you," Glados said, causing the sphere to change his accent.

He and Chell escaped to the maintenance area. Glados felt anger building. She just wanted to give Chell a surprise, and now that idiot had ruined it. Her desire to kill Chell grew, causing her to build a new test chamber as a trap.

It had a storage cube already on the button. There was few plants on the door to make it look like way out. The moment Chell would enter the chamber, she would close the panels and fill room with deadly neurotoxin.

However Chell wasn't stupid enough to enter the trap, and she escaped another way. Glados prepared a turret ambush but Chell escaped from it. Glados had one last way to stop her.

She started moving one of test chambers toward the catwalk Chell was running along to the elevator. Just before chamber crushed catwalk, Chell got to elevator and escaped out of Glados's reach.

Glados quickly turned off the lights from the production area to stop Chell from going anywhere.

…

Few hours passed and Glados noticed something unfamiliar moving in the pipe network: one human and one personality sphere. Glados knew who they were and prepared the perfect trap for them. She put a red door that had black text "Glados emergency shutdown and cake dispensary" on one room and inserted one of relaxation vault underneath it.

After a few minutes, she noticed Chell enter that room from a portal and tried open the door. She did, but found it there was nothing behind it.

"I honestly didn't think you'd fall for that," Glados said, opening the floor and Chell fell into the relaxation vault.

This was moment Glados had waited for. Finally she would defeat Chell.

As the relaxation vault brought Chell to Glados's chamber, she noticed Chell didn't looked like scared. She looked more confident, like she had a plan.

Glados didn't wait to find out and pulled down a few turrets from the roof. She realised Chell's plan: the turrets were scrap with no ammo or outer shells. They caught fire and exploded, causing the relaxation vault's glass walls to crack.

"Oh. You were busy back there. Well. I suppose we could just sit in this room and glare at each other until somebody drops dead, but I have a better idea. It's your old friend, deadly neurotoxin. If I were you, I'd take a deep breath. And hold it."

Glados pulled a pipe from the roof to fill vault with neurotoxin. But she realised there wasn't any neurotoxin coming out, just a sphere. It was the same sphere that helped Chell to escape. The sphere came out from pipe causing walls from vault to break.

"I hate you so much," Glados said when Chell got out of the vault.

"Warning central core is eighty percent corrupt! Manual core replacement required."the announcement system said.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me!" Glados exclaimed.

Then announcement system detected that blue eyed core as suitable for substitute core and said: "Substitute core detected. To initialize core place substitute core in to Aperture Science Core Input Receptacle."

Chell picked this core up and started moving him into Core Input Receptacle.

"Do not to plug that tiny idiot on to my mainframe," Glados commanded, but Chell didn't listen. She inserted it in to Core Input Receptacle.

"Substitute core are you ready to start?" the announcement system asked the blue eyed core.

"Yes" he answered.

"Corrupted core, are you ready to start?" it asked of Glados.

"No" she said to prevent losing control of facility.

"Stalemate detected. Operation cannot continue…" the announcement system said.

"Pull me up! Pull me up!" Blue eyed core said.

"...unless stalemate society would be presented to press stalemate resolution button," the announcement system continued and opened the room where button was.

Chell started to run towards the room, but Glados prevent her from entering with faith plates.

"Not so fast. Think about this: you need to be a trained stalemate society to press that button. You are unqualified," Glados said.

But Chell ignored this. Using the portal gun to reach the button, she pressed it. Glados lost ability to move.

Then core transfer started. Glados screamed and begged them to stop while the robotic arms were detaching her from main body and attaching this light blue eyed core. Almost immediately after core transfer was finished the new central core started celebrate it and then called an escape lift for Chell. But just before the elevator left, his laughter turned evil and he recalled the elevator.

Glados found out that the main core name was called Wheatley, and he seemed to have gone mad with power. Glados said, "She did all the work, and you didn't anything."

"Oh really. That's what the two of you think, is it? Well, maybe it's time I did something then." Wheatley said, reaching and dragging Glados into the core transfer pit. Robotic arms started detaching her from his chassis.

She heard Wheatley blaming Chell for something, but Glados was too busy with the fact only her small main processor was left. She was plugged in to potato battery. You know what this is. It's a potato battery, and now she lives on it. Wheatley said and showed PotatoDos to Chell. It proved he had lost his mind completely.

Now PotatoDos remember that she had heard that voice and said: "I know you. The engineers tried everything to make me... behave. To slow me down. Once, they even attached an Intelligence Dampening Sphere on me. It clung to my brain like a tumor, generating an endless stream of terrible ideas….

It was YOUR voice."

This caused Wheatley to get mad. "I'm not a moron!" he yelled.

"Yes you are! You are moron that was built to make me an idiot" she said.

"Well now who is the moron?!" he yelled and smashed PotatoDos through elevator window. "Could a moron punch this thing down!" he yelled and to punched a elevator to shaft, causing it floor to open and both Chell and PotatoDos fall into the shaft.

…

While PotatoDos was falling, she tried to speak to Chell. But she remained silent all way down until they hit the blanks. Potatodos found herself in some sort of big salt mine, but before she had time look around, a bird came and picked her up, taking her to his nest.

Even Glados had been turned into PotatoDos and she was alone in bird nest in some sort of control room she felt herself happy and free without being in control of the facility.

…

Many hours passed and PotatoDos saw Chell walking towards her. She told her that Wheatley wasn't taking care of the critical parts of facility and it was about to explode. She asked if Chell would pick her up and they work together to defeat Wheatley, then she would let Chell go.

Chell didn't verbally answer, but her up to portal device.

Why doesn't she ever say anything, PotatoDos wondered. She tried to keep her functions minimal, to avoid overloading the potato that was her only power source along with small amount of power that portal gun created.

After Chell passed the test chambers in the old research named Aperture, PotatoDos though the voice of announcer sounded very familiar. The name of his assistant - Caroline - was very familiar as well. At pump station alpha, she started to think about where she knew this women.

First she thought she had killed her, but she realised it wasn't the reason she know her.

They got the enrichment centre that had been abandoned in 1980's according to the calendar on the wall. This place was very familiar for PotatoDos, but she wasn't sure why.

After Chell had passed the propulsion gel test and was getting out from the enrichment centre to the hatch, another recording started to play. It was about transferring human mind in to a computer. At hearing this, Potatodos finally realised who Caroline was: It was her.

All her memories from earlier events flooded back into her mind, but this time they didn't feel horrible. She was happy Cave Johnson chose her to to lead the facility.

"Goodbye sir," she said before got out of the facility to the room where hatch was.

Chell was going to press hatch override button, but PotatoDos told her to wait and look at the poster on the wall. It had instructions in the event of rogue AI occurred and she made her plan. Use a liar paradox to crash the Wheatley.

Chell pressed hatch override and hatch started to open. Then Chell entered the lift that came down. They both started moving upwards and into the elevator that would take them back to new Aperture facility.

…

Chell entered into the test chamber where Wheatley had built his own robots. A combination of turrets and cubes, they couldn't move well or complete tests.

He was angry with the robots, as they couldn't do what they were built for, and yelled at them through the monitor. Wheatley left the camera and went somewhere else.

PotatoDos told Chell to place cube on the button.

Wheatley came back and saw them both on camera. Now was PotatoDos chance. Time to fry every circuit from that tiny idiot head, she thought and said "This statement is false."

Every single robot started to smoke and locked up expect Wheatley. That was too stupid even to progress logical paradox. PotatoDos told Wheatley to let her back into her body before facility blew up, but he didn't care.

"Warning: core overheating! Evacuate facility immediately!" the announcement system warned.

"I thought I fixed that!" Wheatley exclaimed, moving off from the display, and coming back a moment later saying he fixed it. But PotatoDos and Chell 's reactor was still going to blew up because facility was shaking.

"Hey, it is GREAT seeing you guys again. Seriously. It turns out I'm a little short on test subjects right now. So this works out PERFECT!" Wheatley said and opened door to his first test.

PotatoDos just told Chell to play along.

The first test was simple, but then it's expected from a moron like Wheatley, PotatoDos thought.

After passing some of the chambers, service announcement text on elevator room turned into "Please remain calm" and "Remember your evacuation training" messages.

PotatoDos understood two things: Rewarding system on central AI body would cause any robots to lose his/her mind and they were running out of time.

Later same announcements turned into blue screen that warned from molten reactor core. At this point, she and Chell knew they would have to get out of the chamber and detach Wheatley before it was too late.

Wheatley told them to tackle a few more chambers, and he would give them "a big surprise". Chell entered to test chamber 17 and jumped it to the Aerial faith plate, and they both realised it was taking them to wrong direction. Wheatley revealed that he had found two robots designed for testing and device with smash-spike plates.

PotatoDos realised that this was the part where he would kill them both. They ended up falling onto the platform, and there was the smash-spikes plates in front of them.

"Hello! This is part where I kill you," Wheatley said.

Just before the plates started moving, Chell used portal gun to get the conversion gel in to platform. She shot one portal to it and one to catwalk, and escaped.

She truly refuses to give up no matter what, PotatoDos was thinking while they were running to main AI chamber.

Before they would enter to main AI chamber, PotatoDos wanted to say one thing to Chell. "You know, I'm not stupid. I realize you don't want to put me back in charge. You think I'll betray you. And on any other day, you'd be right. The scientists were always hanging cores on me to regulate my behavior. I've heard voices all my life. But now I hear the voice of a conscience, and it's terrifying, because for the first time it's my voice. I'm being serious, I think there's something really wrong with me," she said. But Chell still didn't answer anything.

Then Glados saw the corrupted cores and told Chell to stun Wheatley somehow. By plugging the corrupted cores into him, they could get him corrupted enough for another core transfer. Chell plugged PotatoDos into a core input receptacle and they started moving upwards to Wheatley.

"Remember- even if we were still enemies, we are enemies with a common interest: revenge. You like revenge right? Everyone like revenge. So let's go get some." PotatoDos said while platform was moving up.

The platform reached the AI chamber and Wheatley was waiting them both.

"Welcome to my lair," Wheatley said as they entered.

Chell jumped from the platform and PotatoDos drove the platform down until Wheatley would be corrupted enough.

She heard Wheatley from part of the cameras. "Step one: start neurotoxin immediately. Step two: no portal surfaces. Step three: bomb proof shield. Step four: bombs shot towards you".

She thought Chell would die, then heard Wheatley yelling no. He had blown up the pipe that had the conversion gel. Now Chell had portal surfaces everywhere.

Some time after it PotatoDos saw a bomb hit Wheatley and stun him temporarily. She sent the first corrupted core to the Chell, this on had yellow eye and it kept speaking from space. After plugging first core in, the announcement system said following: "Warning core corruption at fifty percent! Vent system compromised. Neurotoxin offline. Reactor explosion in four minutes."

Chell continued fighting against Wheatley and hit him with another bomb. PotatoDos sent another corrupted core to be attached to Wheatley, this on had green eye it claimed to be Rick the adventure sphere, and he tried to flirt to Chell. Chell plugged him and announcement system said: "Warning core corruption 75 percent! Reactor explosion timer destroyed. Reactor Explosion Uncertainty Emergency Preemption Protocol initiated: This facility will self destruct in two minutes."

PotatoDos knew that last core would have to make Wheatley corrupted enough for the core transfer or they all would die. Chell was able to stun Wheatley one more time and PotatoDos sent last corrupted core to attached to him, this on had pink eye and it kept spouting facts that weren't related to anything important.

After plugging it in it finally happened. Wheatley was 100 percent corrupted and required manual core replacement.

Finally it's time to take control of facility again, PotatoDos thought and drove the platform up. The announcement system asked if Wheatley was ready for transfer first. He said, "What do you think?" but the system understood it as yes, but he exclaimed "NO!". This caused stalemate situation again and Chell would have to press stalemate resolution button for force core transfer.

She shot portal to the stalemate resolution annex and another underneath Wheatley. That was the only place that had conversion gel left in AI chamber. Suddenly PotatoDos heard an explosion and realised that Wheatley had boobytrapped the stalemate button, causing the button to be destroyed and injured Chell.

This is it. We all gonna die, she thought. Then she saw Chell shooting portal in the sky and few seconds after it everything on room started to suck in to another portal underneath Wheatley. PotatoDos realised that Chell had shot portal to the moon and Chell was hanging at Wheatley that was still connected to robot body with few cables.

PotatoDos used this distraction to install herself back to her old body and took back control of the facility and stabilised reactor. She was about to close the portal and leave both of them to outer space but then her own voice told her not to. She couldn't let Chell die because she wasn't heartless monster.

"Let go! I'm still connected. I can pull myself in. I can still fix this," Wheatley said to Chell while tried pull himself back inside.

"I already fixed it and YOU are not coming back!" Glados said and started moving the robot arm into portal.

"Oh no, change you plans, hold on to me tighter!" Wheatley said to Chell but it was too late.

Glados smashed Wheatley off the last connectors that prevented him from flying away to space and captured Chell's arm before she would had flew away too, pulling her back to safety before closing portal. Chell passed out almost instantly and Glados desired to prepare everything for goodbye event before she would wake up and started rebuild facility once again.

…

In the next morning Chell woke in the elevator and saw Glados and two robots Atlas and P-Body in front of her.

"Thank god you are alright. You know being Caroline taught me valuable lesson, I thought you were my greatest enemy but all along you were my best friend," Glados said and almost instantly regretted saying it. Chell couldn't be her friend ,not after all troubles she caused to Glados and facility.

Feeling didn't belong to science and she had to do something to it. She didn't want delete Caroline since it provided him so much memories so she locked that part to memory banks where it would come out only when needed. The announcement system detected it as deletion and said "Caroline deleted".

"Goodbye Caroline," Glados said. She was her old mean self again. She was ready to kill Chell, but then changed her mind.

She couldn't betray Chell so she said, "You know deleting Caroline just now taught me valuable lesson. The best solution to a problem is usually the easiest one and I'll be honest. Killing you? It's hard. You know what my days used to be like? I just tested. Nobody murdered me or put me in potato or fed me to birds. I had pretty good life and then you showed up, you dangerous mute lunatic. You know what? Just go," she said, and started elevator that would take Chell to the surface.

She wanted to send Chell off with a goodbye gift. One was big opera sing by turrets and second was giving Chell back her best friend companion cube. She was happy to give Chell her freedom and didn't have any use for her anymore since now Glados had two robots, Atlas and P-Body for testing.


End file.
